


Of Politicians and Cormorants...

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: VEIL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's better in writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Politicians and Cormorants...

**Author's Note:**

> For the [prompt](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/563968.html):  
>  _If actions speak louder than words, how is the pen mightier than the sword?_

"Another break-in attempt, Holmes. That's the third one this month."

"Yes, and I'm afraid you're going to have to do something about it, Watson."

"At last! Just let me find my cane and I'll be off to London. That scoundrel deserves a proper thrashing!"

"That scoundrel is barely thirty-two, and you, my dear fellow, have passed your seventieth birthday. I suggest that you add a preface to the story you have on your desk, warning him off."

"Actions speak louder than words, Holmes."

"But the pen is a much more precise weapon than the sword. Especially when it is yours."

**Author's Note:**

> The reference is to "The Adventure of the Veiled Lodger" which was published in 1927.


End file.
